The present invention relates generally to current measuring and monitoring, more particularly, to a system and method for measuring current by sensing magnetic flux associated with current flow through a conductor. A dual Hall sensor configuration arranged according to an anti-differential topology is utilized to sense magnetic flux and provides feedback to a processing component. The processing component is arranged to generate an anti-differential output from the feedback received to remove feedback attributable to magnetic fields induced externally from the conductor. The anti-differential current sensor is disposed in a housing configured to arrange the Hall effect sensors, processing component, and other integrated systems in the anti-differential topology with respect to the conductor being monitored.
Measuring and monitoring of current flow through a conductor is an important analysis that is performed in a wide variety of applications and circumstances. Current sensing designs often fall into one of two categories: contact topologies and non-contact topologies.
Contact sensors are common in many circumstances but include many inherent limitations. For example, while shunt-type sensors are readily applicable to direct current (DC) applications, shunt-type sensors are not suited to alternating current (AC) applications due to errors caused by induced loop voltages. On the other hand, while current transformers (CT) are suited for AC applications, such are inapplicable to DC applications due to the fundamental nature of transformers.
In any case, these contact-based sensor systems are typically large and may be difficult to employ, especially in areas where tight size constraints are necessary. Specifically, in order to deploy a contact-based sensor, such as a resistive shunt, it is necessary to remove the conductor from service. Additionally, shunt based sensors require lugs to form an electrical connection and a mounting means to secure the device in position. Similarly, CT-based sensors necessarily require adequate accommodations for a transformer.
Non-contact current sensing designs are often preferred in many applications because they reduce common mode noise typically experienced with direct contact designs, such as shunts. Non-contact designs also reduce heat buildups often associated with resistive shunts and the need to use burdened current transformers. Additionally, non-contact designs provide scalable outputs that are desirable for use with digital controllers.
A variety of designs and approaches have been developed for non-contact current monitoring systems. One common and desirable form of non-contact sensing and monitoring of current flow includes indirectly determining current flow through a conductor by detecting a magnetic field or flux induced as a result of the current flow through the conductor.
For example, metal core based systems are often used to measure the current flow through a conductor by detecting the magnetic flux induced by the current flow. The metal core is utilized to magnify the magnetic flux concentration and, thereby, provide increased accuracy in detecting the magnetic flux and the extrapolated current readings. Various topologies including “open-loop,” “closed-loop,” “flux gate,” and “dithering” designs may be utilized, although all include limitations.
Open-loop sensors use the magnetic properties of the metal core material to magnify the magnetic flux induced by the current flow through the conductor. However, to extrapolate the current measurements from the detected magnetic flux, these sensors rely on the “near linear” operational range of the metal core. A ferromagnetic core that enters a “saturation” operational range can distort the reported current compared to the actual current profile. Specifically, as saturation is reached, a current level that changes with time produces a time changing magnetizing force that produces a time changing magnetic flux density within the core. That is, as the core material approaches magnetic saturation, the “magnetic gain” declines and approaches the “magnetic gain” of air. As such, the magnetic field within the metal core is distorted in proportion to the difference in permeability at various points along a hysteresis loop of the metal core. Therefore, should the operating conditions lead to the saturation of the metal core, inaccurate current measurements may be gathered. Accordingly, sensing ranges of metal core sensors are typically hard-limited to the “near-linear” operational range.
Additionally, sensors relying on metal cores can experience hysteresis in the metal core that may produce a zero current offset error. Specifically, when at low or zero current levels, the metal core may act as a weak permanent magnet and report a persistent flux though little or no current is actually present. As such, zero offsets are particularly troublesome when monitoring DC power systems. As all permeable ferromagnetic materials exhibit some level of hysteresis, which produces an error at zero current, metal core sensors are susceptible to erroneous current measurements at low or no current levels. Furthermore, increased inductance can produce phase shifts between the actual current profile and the reported current profile.
Furthermore, while electronic-based sensors are typically limited by the voltage rails used in the sensor output stages, current sensors employing metal cores have an additional limitation imposed by the saturation point of the material. For example, a sensor with a scale factor of 1 volt per amp with a 5 volt rail will be limited to 5 amps regardless of the range of the detector. In metal core based sensors it is well known that the dynamic range is typically limited to 10:1. Therefore, it is known that metal core current sensors include range, accuracy, and repeatability limits in proportion to the propensity for hysteresis, saturation, and non-linearity of the material used in the core.
“Closed-loop” sensors, flux gate approaches, and dithering approaches utilize a combination of electronic circuits and bucking coils to compensate for these material related errors and/or average-out errors. However, these systems merely diminish the effects of the errors, and do not entirely eliminate the potential for errors and incorrect current readings.
Accordingly, in order to eliminate the potential for inaccurate current measurements due to metal core saturation, hysteresis, or eddy currents, air-core sensors may be used to measure and monitor current. However, while the removal of the metal core eliminates the potential for inaccurate current measurements due to metal core saturation, hysteresis, or eddy currents, the air core does not have the magnetic flux magnifying or concentrating effect of metal cores. Therefore, air-core current sensors are readily susceptible to influence by external magnetic fields and may provide inaccurate current measurements. As such, air-core sensors are typically unsuitable for applications where multiple high external magnetic fields are present. As an overwhelming percentage of current sensors are required to be deployed in areas where numerous conductors and corresponding magnetic fields are in close proximity, air-core sensors are often undesirable.
It would therefore be desirable to design a system and method for non-contact current sensing that does not rely on ferromagnetic materials and is not susceptible to magnetic fields induced externally from the monitored conductor. That is, it would be desirable to have a system and method for non-contact current sensing that does not include the inherent limitations of metal-core based current sensors while providing accurate current feedback in the presence of external magnetic fields. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a system and method for concentrating magnetic flux associated with a particular conduction to increase monitoring accuracy. Additionally, it would be desirable that such a system and method be integrated with a variety of systems and subsystems to communicate sensed current levels.